Dark Hero
by Byakuei
Summary: AR. SUMMARY CHANGE. Cloud is often misunderstood because of his unsocial demeanor. When it looks like the world is against him, a chat with a flower girl lets him understand a bit more about himself as well as allow a chance to bring out the 'real' him. Rated M just in case.
1. Strange Calm

**Author's Note: CloudxAerith. **With CloudxTifa and ZackxAerith on the side. Also ZackxCissnei, and YuffiexYazoo (I don't know why but I really like this pair). No Tifa bashing or other character bashing intended, hopefully. If so, then pure coincidence or accidental. I don't like bashing on characters unless I'm angry so it's unlikely. I actually really enjoy friendship moments. Don't really know who to pair Tifa up with, so if you have any suggestions, it will help. Also, this chapter starts with Cloud's perspective.

Disclaimer: I love Final Fantasy VII, but sadly it doesn't belong to me. I love you Square-Enix and the developers for making such a great game.

* * *

><p><span>Cloud's POV<span>

Long dark hair, chocolate brown eyes, strong and kind, popular with boys and girls. She's perfect. She's Tifa Lockhart, my next door neighbor whom I grew up with. For as long as I've known her, I've admired her, like her to be exact. We aren't exactly friends, although I see her every day. It's been a week since I graduated from high school and every morning I'd see her leave probably to hang out with some friends. Sometimes I'd even have the chance to walk with her, but we don't really talk much. I guess I still get too nervous around her. I can see her leaving the house through my window. She's always so active.

Summer's just starting out, but I've got nothing to do. Mom hasn't been feeling up to it these days so she wants me to get a job so I can support myself, but I can't seem to find a decent one. My best friend Zack says I should join the army SOLDIER and fight for the country. Strong, brave, and has a caring heart. Enthusiastic and always ready to take on the world. That's the kind of guy he is, a natural hero in the eyes of society. He's a great guy, but honestly, I hate being compared to him. He dreams of being a hero, but honestly, that's his calling not mines. I'm not fit to be one like him. I don't have that kind of heart he does. I don't care about the world as much as he does either. I never seem to measure up to him. It's like I never reach their expectations, whoever 'their' are. But you know what, I don't care that much either about what others think. They can look down on me all they want, but that won't change anything. If I had the will to, maybe I would, but I don't.

It's always been like this though, I'd fight for something, but in the end, it never goes my way. I seem to have the worst luck in the universe. I used to get into fights with Tifa's guy/boyfriends just because I was 'the guy next door' or because they thought I was trying to get into her pants. I admit, the thought has run across my head a few times, but I would never do anything like that to hurt her. Still, those guys were just assholes who needed a beating and I gave it to them. I stopped eventually after mom found out and gave me a beating herself. I swear she could take on a beast with just her stern look and a spatula. She'd probably stare it down and whack it till a tower of lumps builds on its head.

Hahaha, that's mom for you. I don't have a lot of things I care about, but mom is all I have now and I need to find a way to take care of us both. I'm probably a dull person in people's eyes, but I'm not looking to impress anyone, except Tifa, but I've given up on that. After trying for so long and not getting any results, I've lost will to do so. It doesn't matter anymore because whatever I do, I get blamed for everything, anything. I'm tired of being screwed over.

That's it, I need to get up. It's already afternoon and laying in bed staring out the window isn't getting me anywhere. If I find a job, it has to be somewhere quiet. Somewhere where no one will recognize me. A place where I won't be judged for being 'the guy next door and stuff'. I just want a place that I can relax at and just feel…secure.

I left the house and started walking towards the town square. It's been pretty lively since summer started. I don't really want to see anyone I know right now. God, how much more depressing can I be? Well, it's not like I don't like my time alone. I have friends, but they're just so hyped up sometimes, like Yuffie. I swear that girl eats sugar for breakfast and the liquefied version as a beverage. Not all of them are like that though, some of them are pretty quiet. Sephiroth is pretty secluded. I didn't get along with him in the beginning, but it turns out we actually have some things in common. For one, our childhood was pretty crappy. His brothers aren't that bad either, but unlike Seph, they can be a little emotionally unstable. Like I'm one to talk, right? Probably think I'm emo? Wrong, pessimistic maybe, but that's only because I know that there are downsides to life.

"Cloud?"

I turn around to see who called me. It's Tifa, but she's with a bunch of her friends.

"Hey, are you free right now?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, no, I'm looking around town."

"I see, so are we. Do you want to join us? We can go together and help you look for stuff," she suggested.

I know the girls won't mind, they'd probably be ecstatic to have me around. Some of them are giggling at smiling at me as I speak. But the guys sure will. They seem to give me a WTF look and I just ignore them. They're just a bunch of idiots who are probably good at doing one thing. Being a loser.

"Thanks Tifa, but no thanks. I'm looking around town for a job. I don't want to spoil your fun with work related stuff." I really want to punch those guys right now. I found it really hard not to tell her off with my usual 'Not interested' line.

"It's alright, I don't mind and I'm sure my friends won't mind either, right guys?"

And it so happens the 'guys' answered.

"Seriously, Teef? This guy is so dark. If you get too close to him he'll swallow you up with his gloomy shit."

"Johnny! Don't talk to him like that!"

"It's alright Tifa, I'd probably ruin your plans if I came along."

"But-"

"I'll be on my way then, have fun."

I turn away and walk in the opposite direction. She doesn't have to apologize. It's not her fault. Damn, my moods sunken pretty low. I think I'm gonna take the train, I feel like going somewhere further from here.

When I got off the train, I was at the opposite side of town. I don't know the area very well because I don't go out much unless I hang out with Zack, but he's in SOLDIER now. That guy is full of adventure. Well, it isn't like Midgar has much anyways. I was originally from Nibelheim along with Tifa and her family, the countryside, but we moved to the city because we thought there would be more opportunities. It's bigger here and there're more things to do, but the pollution here is terrible. Just last year we were still living under a large plate that covered the entire city, but after a long debate, the city finally removed it. We get more sunlight, but it's rare to see organic stuff around here, especially since the soil is poor to begin with and a lot of territory has been turned into shops and bars, whatnot. We get our produce from oversee shipments. The only place around here that actually has anything real is that flower shop.

Wait, a flower shop? Has that always been there? I may not get out much, but I'm pretty sure that that store hasn't been here in the last couple years. Curiously, I head over to the small brightly colored shop. I was quite surprised at the number of different types of flowers present. It was strange to see so many colors compared to the usual dull and mirky colors of Midgar. As I reach the front, I notice that there was only one person there. A girl with brown braided hair tied in a ribbon. She's tending to the flower arrangements set out. After a couple of minutes, she finally sees me and start to walk over. I continue to stand there until I realize just how long I had been rooted to my spot. My cheeks start to heat up after realizing I was standing out there like an idiot.

"Welcome to Great Gospel, how may I help you today?" she presented with a smile. She had twinkling green eyes and I could tell she has quite an upbeat character from her presentation. I glance around the store for a bit, looking interested, but I'm really not. I don't need any flowers. But I do have a question I want to ask.

"Has this boutique always been here?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "No, I just opened it a few months ago. Since the plate has been removed, I've been able to grow more flowers so I decided to open up to get business going, but it's really far out, so I get just enough customers to get by."

"It's cheaper out here right?"

"That's right."

By this point, I don't know what else to say. I'm not the best conversationalist, but I'm better off than Vincent, that guy's even darker than me in some ways. I stand quietly for a bit and now it's just awkward. She continues to smile at me.

"You don't really want anything, do you?" she asks.

"…." She saw right through me.

"It's okay, I'm happy to have people drop by every now and then. Please take your time. I'll be at the counter if you need me."

Honestly, I feel pretty bad for not getting anything so I decide to browse for a bit. I look at all the arrangements out on display. They were neatly done and fresh. They gave off all kinds of light sweet fragrances. I wonder how she got all these to grow, especially with how polluted the environment was. It really piqued my curiosity.

"Do you like them?"

I flinch. She came out of nowhere.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, I wasn't paying attention."

"Ummm, if you need any help with sending messages, I can help. Flowers each have different meanings, like that one you were staring at."

Huh, never knew that. Didn't think they had much importance except to make the background livelier.

"No thanks, sorry for taking up your time. I'll be leaving."

As I head out the door I stop dead in my tracks. I see Tifa with a bunch of her guy friends again. Why are they out here? I start to feel frustrated, more so than I was earlier. They're always flirting with her, but she doesn't seem to mind. As far as I can tell, they have no chance with her anyways. But, that wasn't what gets me down. She's friendly and optimistic. Gets along with everyone and if anyone tried to one up her, she could take them down in one go. She's a martial artist after all. Tifa's attractive and surrounded by so many people. When she's around, it's almost like I don't exist sometimes. Even though I can see them from across the street, no one even noticed me, not even her.

"I just want her to look at me, but she never seems to see me, even when I'm right there. I can understand why though, the whole world is right in front of her. I'm just in the background."

"Oh, I get it. You like her."

My eyes widen as I whip around to face the flower girl. How does she keep popping up like that?

"Sorry," she clasps her hands together and bows her head apologetically "I'm guessing those were suppose to be private thoughts. I overheard your mumbling."

"…"

Shit, this was awkward. I should just leave.

"What do you see?" asked the brunette.

That's kinda random. I give her a puzzled look. I decide to answer her since I didn't want to come off as a complete jerk even though I just tried to walk away.

"You?" I say uncertainly. What else was I suppose to say? People don't normally throw random questions at you when you're completely offguard.

She gives me a small chuckle. "I think I'm starting to understand you."

Understand what?

"You only look at her, don't you?"

Is she talking about Tifa? What's she getting at?

"When I asked you, you said 'you' straight forwardly, although as a question. You didn't say anything else or look anywhere else. Instead you replied right away."

"Your point is?" I'm not quite sure if she's trying to point something out to me or point her finger and poke fun at me.

"You don't smile much, which probably means that you don't have alot of things to enjoy. It's a little ironic that you can see what's around that girl, but you can't see what's around you. When you're too focused on one thing only, it's hard to enjoy anything else. Next time, take a good look at what's around you, there's a lot going on so don't miss out. You'll smile more if you can see the good things in life too."

"It's our first encounter and you're already judging me," I point out.

"I didn't mean to sound negative or offending. I just wanted to let you know that you're not alone."

I could only stare at her in surprise. I didn't think she'd be so observant. Her words felt like a whack on the head after a scolding for being a whiny brat. Really feels like I needed one.

"Alright." I say. It's the only thing I can say to her before going all quiet again. But she continues to smile at me.

"By the way, I'm Aerith." She introduced herself and offered a handshake.

"Cloud," I reply as I shake her hand awkwardly. Like I said, I'm not good at socializing.

"Cloud. It suits you."

"How?" She's weird. I just don't get her.

She laughs a small laugh and replied "When you first came in, your head seemed to be in the clouds and were drifting about."

I blush a little recalling how I must have looked like an idiot, but I can't help but laugh and smile at her remark. I think I'm also starting to understand her a bit, too.

"Really, if my heads in the clouds, then yours would be in space."

"Huh? Why's that? Are you trying say to say that it's empty?" She gave a fake expression of hurt and pouted.

"No, it's a compliment."

"Doesn't sound like one."

"Because yours is vast and mysterious, and filled with bright lights. You sure have a way with your words."

I can see that she was embarrassed because her her eyes widen and cheeks turned red.

"I can say the same for you…"she mutters almost inaudibly, but I just barely managed to catch them. She turned away from me to hide her embarrasment which almost made me laugh out loud. I don't know why, but I really want to let it all out. I notice that she was staring at the clock.

"Hey Cloud. I'm sorry, but I have to close early. I have to run to the grocery store and pick up a few things for my mom and dinner tonight."

"Oh. Sorry for keeping you."

"Don't apologize, I was the one that stopped you from leaving. You did nothing wrong." She said while smiling gently.

I'm about to leave, but Aerith suddenly called out to me.

"Wait!"

I turn to face her and she puts something between my hands.

"It's a commemoration for our first meeting. You don't have to keep, you can give it to someone else if you'd like. Thanks for coming by today, I had fun talking with you."

"Yeah, me too. Good night."

"Good night."

I smile as I leave. What a strange girl. For some reason, I feel better after talking to her. As I walk down the street, I look up at the night sky. It's weird, I feel a lot calmer. I haven't felt this light since before Zack left. Looking at the bouquet of flowers she gave me, I wonder what kind they are. She said they have a meaning right? Guess I'll have to ask her next time.

* * *

><p>I was plannning on turning this into a story, but I'm lazy so I'm considering just keeping it a one-shot as well but that's a stupid idea. If I go on, I was thinking about incorporating action and stuff so that the title would actually make sense. This chapter was just to set up how they meet. Well, it will probably be a while until I actually update. It will be a slow development, I'm sure<p> 


	2. Mistakes are Made

**A/N: Hello, thanks to all those who commented! Originally I wasn't sure whether I should continue or make this a one-shot. I finally decided to pick it up and continue, hooray! While I do have a plot in mind, getting it down is the hard part. Only just recently have I thought of how to continue this so please me patient with me. Sorry for the long delay, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Also, I will list their ages at the bottom.**

**Cloud's POV**

* * *

><p>"Cloud, dear. Breakfast is ready."<p>

"Okay, thanks."

I walk into the kitchen and sit in my usual seat while Mom brings out a platter of hot cakes, eggs, and bacon, the usual morning meal. Every day is like this, just the two of us.

It doesn't take long for me to chow down and finish my plate, but Mom stops me as I'm about to leave the table.

"Cloud, you don't have to wash them, I'll wash the plates when I'm done. You go and rest."

I shake my head, "I got it. You should rest, I'll handle the dishes."

Believe it or not, I'm actually pretty capable of house chores, but Mom being Mom wants to spoil me as much as she can. It is sweet of her actually, but I'm eighteen if you haven't guessed. It seems to me that mothers have a hard time letting their children go or grow up for this matter.

Mom frowns as I stay with her until she finishes her meal, but I know that inwardly she is grateful.

I take the dishes and begin washing them in the sink while Mom is still sitting at the table.

"So how has the job hunt been?" she asks.

"It's coming along alright. I've applied for some places so I'm just waiting for a call."

"You know you don't have to work. You should just enjoy your summer like the other kids. Why don't you ask Tifa and your other friends to hang out sometimes?"

I flinch when I hear Tifa's name, remembering my conflict with her friends.

"I want to work. It's better for me to get started now than later. Besides, you can't do much without some pocket change."

The least I can do for Mom is lessen her worries, but I feel like my plan may have backfired. She seems even more stressed than before and I have to say something to relieve her overactive mind.

I finish the last of the dishes and wipe my hands dry and walk over to Mom.

"I know, I'm just worried about you dear." There is a certain all too familiar glimmer in her blue eyes.

As always I sigh, giving her a half smile and frown however that works.

"You just don't seem to want to go out much like most kids your age." She continues. "When I think of how you grew up, I wonder if I could have done more or tried harder to make you happier."

"Mom," I wrap my arms around her shoulder and grin. "You've done enough. I just want to be able to repay you for all the years you spent giving your best for me. I couldn't ask for anything more. I might not be the perfect son, but I'm sure you taught me well enough."

I know that I didn't have the best childhood, being raised by a single parent and always causing her trouble, but I am confident that I turned out ….decent at least.

"Let me take care of you…of us."

Mom shakes her head.

"Sorry dear. I didn't mean to make it sound like I was disappointed. Honestly, I can't imagine having a better son than you." She smiles and returns my hug.

We've been through a lot so I know that she's always working hard for us both. We don't have a lot of luxuries like some rich families and their spoiled children, but it's because of that that I try my hardest not to take things for granted. And it's because of that that I don't regret how I turned out. Who cares what the rest of the world thinks when the only one that matters puts you before the world itself?

I undo my arms from her shoulder and straighten my back before heading towards the door.

"I'll be out for a while. I'm going to see how the guys are doing." I add. She sends me a content smile before nodding and heading upstairs.

I almost sigh out loud. It's a bit sad to say this, but I don't want her to worry about me and my friends that do exist.

Oh yeah, we're mostly social outcasts that grouped together, but we probably get along better than most preps and jocks in school. They can keep the drama and popularity because I at least know how to keep a friend.

Before I leave the house, I look to the hall in the corner where Mom keeps a table and a vase. The flowers I got from Aerith are still fresh and alive after about two weeks now. Mom really likes them.

When I brought them home that night, Mom nearly slipped in shock when she saw the little bundle. It kept her smiling ear to ear for many days and I'm quite grateful for that.

…I think…I should go thank her.

But how? Honestly, just thinking about walking up to her out of the blue gives me cold feet.

If only I can approach her again without making a fool of myself.

* * *

><p>"You've been really odd lately, you know?"<p>

I turn to face Yuffie who is giving me a suspicious scowl. Her face looks funny like that, just saying.

"What do you mean odd?" Of course, leave it to her to leave out the important details.

"You just seem more …airheaded or something, like your head is above the clouds."

I find it nearly impossible to suppress the smile forming on my lips as I recall my awkward conversation with Aerith.

Suddenly, Yuffie shrieks like a banshee and starts calling the guys over.

"You won't believe what I just saw."

"Yuffie, if you waste my time, I will lop off that tiny head of yours."

Sephiroth always gets right down to the point which is one of his best qualities although it makes him something less than approachable. He comes out from the back room along with Vincent where they were playing a mild game of chess.

"N-no, wait! This is something serious! I promise that it's definitely worth taking into account!"

I can see that she's panicking, but in the back of my head I really do think she deserves this for all the times she has called us out for the darnedest reason.

"Well?" came a cold scoff from the ever so dark Vincent.

I'm suddenly feeling really annoyed so I decide I should just leave as does the others. I came to see how they were doing at our usual hangout spot, a small inn and bar run by a family friend who is just as much a social outcast as the rest of us. They're healthy, mission accomplished, now I gotta high tail out of here.

As I'm about to leave the door, Yuffie suddenly unleashes a bark and I'm pulled back into a table and some chairs causing a loud crash.

"You can't leave! It's about you, you chocobo head!"

I want to face palm her sometimes you know? Ever get that feeling when just hearing someone's voice make you want to tear off your ears or when you see their face you just want to bash it in?

I will never do that to Yuffie because I do love her, unfortunately, but I can still see it in my head, it's very tempting.

Footsteps enter the doorway and I see the Crescent trio enter.

"We heard some ruckus coming from the shop and decided to check things out."

Kadaj, the youngest of the Crescent siblings spoke. Yazoo followed by Loz, soon enters.

There is a strange silence as they register the events between us.

"Oh," is all we hear from Loz. He gives a slight sniffle which hints to me that he was on the brink of crying…the guy is...the same age as me, but he is the most emotionally unstable. To put it simply, he is a major crybaby, especially considering his age. I'm pretty sure he let his imagination get the best of him again and thought something bad might have happened to us. Loz is too…creepily sensitive sometimes.

Yazoo, on the other hand just shakes his head and mutters, "It's only Yuffie."

I can see Yuffie flaring at his comment knowing they blamed her for the ruckus, which actually is right on the mark.

"Well whatever!" she hollers. "Anyways, I've got something to say so just listen."

"Just get to it already."

Vincent hoisted himself from the counter to his feet, tapping it furiously.

"Fine!" she barks back. "Listen…I just saw something weird. You won't believe me when I tell you."

"Get. To. The. Point." The room suddenly feels stifling. Pardon my lame joking skills, but having had their game interrupted, our eldest Crescent brother is on the verge of mincing Yuffie and serving her as sloppy ninjoes. An angry Sephiroth could mean the end of the world, mind you.

"ISAWCLOUDSMILIMG!" Her words were so fast I could barely catch it.

There was another growing silence but the room suddenly broke into groans.

"…That's it?" asks a put off Kadaj. "You gathered everyone just to say that?"

"What?! You don't believe me?"

"Not only is that hard to believe, it's not worth mentioning."

"Why you-!"

"Hey, hey, drop it you two. Fight here and you'll just get another beating from Barret."

Loz decides to step in and push them apart. "Besides, I'm sure you don't want to get kicked out, Yuffie."

Yuffie grips her fists tight, but leaves them hanging at her side and then sighs.

I mutter to myself but I'm pretty sure the others heard it.

"More like a body full of holes."

"Yuffie, don't ever talk to me again," says Yazoo.

"Oh come on you guys! I really saw it, Cloud was smiling!"

I frown.

"So what if I was? It's not that big of a deal."

"That's right Yuffie. People will smile for many different reasons," adds Vincent dryly "like for instants, admiring the silence."

"Grrrrhhh!" Frustrated, Yuffie let out another annoying roar, but suddenly perks up again. "I got it! Alright guys, how about this?"

…Why can't she just be quiet?

With a hand on her hip and the other wadding a tisking finger, Yuffie continues.

"I've been questioning Cloud for the past hour because I've been trying to get him to fess up what's up with him lately and even called him airheaded. He hasn't once tried to snap my neck."

Hey, I'm not that violent. I may have a bit of imagination, but Yuffie is still my friend! …Unfortunately.

"…Amazing…" spoke the wide eyed Yazoo, followed by his older brother.

"I can't even be in the same room as her for three hours, I can't understand how you do, Yazoo." Loz looked dumbfounded.

I have to agree with that. Yazoo and Yuffie are in the same grade and much to his misfortune, the same classes.

"See, I told you guys! Oh, and I'll get back at you guys for this later." The mischievous grin on her face needs a good wiping.

I sigh. "Seriously, what's up with you guys? It's not a big deal."

"Cloud, do you ever see Vincent or Sephiroth smile?" asks Yuffie.

I ponder recalling specific moments that rarely occur.

"Yeah." Heck, it might have actually been my imagination.

"What do you think when you do?"

"…It's strange…"

I can see the two of them scowl from the corner of my eye, but even they can't refute it.

"Okay, I get it. Now lay off."

"Not just yet, blondie! Tell me why! You've been so moody the past weeks and suddenly you're all smiles! What in Gaia's name happened?"

"Nothing happened."

"Oh, don't lie to me! I'm the master of deceit!"

A snort came from Sephiroth, surprisingly. "And I'm Gaia's chosen savior."

Even a chuckle from Vincent…okay, this day went from awkward to just strange.

"Forget it, I'm not telling you anything."

"…So something really did happen?" asks the observant Vincent.

I realize my slip up. Crap.

"No, I'm just saying that I wouldn't tell you guys even if something did," I'm a horrible liar I know.

"Where's your poker face, Cloud?" Damn, they really aren't letting this go, now.

"Is it a girl?" asks Yuffie, ecstatic "it's Tifa isn't it!?"

I frown again, leaving her question answered by silence. Why does everyone always bring her up? Do they think I'm that obsessed with her?

I don't have to say anything for them to get that I don't want to talk about her.

"Ehehe…uhhh, h-how's your mom?" asksYuffie trying to stray away from the topic.

"Better." I ease up a bit. "Anyways, I need to head out. I'll see you guys later."

"Job hunt?" asks Loz.

"Yeah."

"Why not just ask Barret?"

"Sorry, but if I'm gonna work for that loud mouth, he'd better pay me three times the normal wage."

"No kidding," Yuffie gags "the guys a friggin hard ass. I'd rather go home before I waste my pretty face for his run down pub."

"Guess we'll see you later," adds Kadaj before lightly waving goodbye.

I nod.

"Bye guys, yes you too Yuffie, since you practically are one."

I'm positive she's sticking her tongue out childishly behind my back.

* * *

><p>And once again, I don't have much luck. Most of the shops I checked out today are either fully staffed or looking for a female.<p>

I even got offered to cross dress for some Don guy who will be coming into town later for vacation. My masculinity just took a brutal bruising. That disgusting bastard better hope I never cross him, because if I ever see his perverted face…I'll chop 'them' off.

I take a break on a bench in front of one of those brand name clothing stores, Fever Flair. They have a pretty decent selection of clothes that are quite affordable. Haven High, another brand name next to Fever Flair is also pretty good, but a lot more high class and expensive. You can guess which one I prefer.

As I take a breather from my search, I hear a few voices a couple of stores away. Out comes the 'loser' crew from the arcade.

"Hey, isn't that spike over there?"

I groan. I really would have liked to avoid them for even just a single day, but no. They're like leeches at the scent of blood, furiously hounding toward their pray and then sucking them dry. Every time I'm near them, I feel a little bit of happiness drain away.

"Yo, Cloudy!" calls one of the guys. I believe his name was…Jika? Wait, who cares?

"What are you doing all by yourself? Did your outcast friends ditch you too?"

I proceed to ignore the guy as they aren't worth of my time.

"Alone again, as always," sneers another.

I don't get it. Of all people they target, it's always me. Does it make them feel powerful, like they're better than me?

I imagine their bulky faces all squished up trying to leer at me.

Hmm…

Or maybe, does it make them feel better about themselves because they've got faces only a mother could love?

"Hey!" another guy angrily barks, "we're talking to you, you stupid blond!"

And you must be the biggest idiot in the world if you can't see that I'm ignoring you purposely.

I can feel them closely approaching me from the side in a group. If they lay a single finger on me, I swear I'll break that wrist and then some.

"Are you deaf you—"

"Cloud, there you are!"

A melodic voice crushes the horrifying screeches of hoard ugly. It rings across the sky as if purifying the air itself with the calm and soothing sound of an angel.

An angel has descended and saved my tainted soul.

Okay, that was a major exaggeration, but I am quite surprised to hear her voice.

"I've been waiting for you."

The presence of the chessnut haired girl seemed to have quieted down the roars of the damned.

"Aerith," is all I manage in my surprise.

"Cloud," she calls in the same manner.

It is silent for a few seconds until she inserts another line.

"Well, how long are you going to keep me waiting?"

"Huh?" What is she talking about?

"Come on! There's a place I want to go to!"

She slips an arm through my own and pulls me up from my seat.

"Hey, what—" but before I could finish, we disappear from the familiar street and arrive into another block.

"Cloud, are you okay?"

I stare at her blankly trying to fill in what had occurred.

"What are you doing here?" I suddenly ask.

Letting go of my arm, she replies.

"The shops closed today so I thought I'd do some shopping. I was surprised to see you, but I thought I'd go say hi and suddenly those guys just started hounding you."

"Oh, right." I forgot that just happened. Is it me or is it that every time she's around, I seem to forget everything else?

"…You saw that?" I mumbled, mostly to myself.

"Uhuh," she replied. "It looked like they were trying to pick a fight so I stepped in. Sorry if I'm wrong, but I just think it's better to avoid violence as much as possible."

I shake my head. "No, you did me a favor, thanks. I owe you one."

She giggles lightly and answers me with natural enthusiasm.

"No need, although I am relieved that I was able to help."

…

I think she's waiting for me to say something?

"Oh…Uh…" Shit, I can't think of anything… no wait, I got it!

"T-thanks for the flower… Um, my Mom really loves them."

She beams at me with a bright smile and I release a breath of relief.

"You're welcome. Do you like them?"

"I guess?" Well, they are flowers. "I mean yeah…they smell nice."

At this point Aerith turns away. I can see her shaking as if holding in her laughter.

My cheeks start to heat up and I frown, thinking I must have sounded really lame.

"You don't have to lie," she finally answers, giggles still quaking in her voice. "Just be honest and say you don't like them. It's not like I will hate you for it."

"I don't hate them," I point out, "It's just that…I'm a guy."

And she's still laughing.

"Right, right, I apologize. I just wanted to hear your opinion, really."

"Then…I don't really like them or hate them. But it's done a good few things for me so if I had to choose I'd say I do like them."

"Hehe, okay. Thank you, Cloud. If you need any more, I can give you some the next time you visit."

"That's really kind of you, but you don't have to give me anymore."

"Oh…" She sounds kind of disappointed.

"I'll come buy them next time. It's better for your business right?"

"Really?" The enthusiasm returns to her voice as she gives an almost hopeful look.

"Yeah."

"I'm glad. I really meant it when I said I was waiting for you."

My eyes almost fall out of their sockets. I feel for my ears to see if they were still in place. Had I heard her right?

"When I'm with you, I feel like…" She strokes her chin as she furrows her brow in concentration.

I feel a small streak of sweat crawl down my back as my chest thuds in anticipation.

"…I feel like…" What's so hard to think about? Hurry and just say it!

"I feel like we're allies!"

…

Ah, I forgot she was weird.

"Allies?" I question, tossing away the anticipation.

"Yeah, like…in a way we work together."

"…Please consider your choice of words Aerith, you will definitely cause many misunderstandings."

"What do you mean?" She asks innocently.

"Nothing," I reply flatly. "Anyways, why do you think so?"

She is a wonder, I'm serious. Something that exists, but is hard to explain and if you can ask directly, life would be so much easier to comprehend.

"You're a good person and talking to you is fun."

"Uhuh." Notice my sarcasm?

"I mean it!"

I seriously doubt it.

"Like back then, time went by quickly when you were there. I feel like we connect."

I'm glad I know you well enough to be able to tell that you aren't flirting. Still, I'll accept that as a compliment. In any case, I think I understand what she's getting at. The last time I was able to establish a sense of connection to anyone was Zack. I connect with the others, but Zack was the one person I felt understood me and I understood him. Being socially awkward is a hindrance afterall.

"That's why, if you ever need any help, don't hesitate to ask."

"…And that's why we are allies."

"We can't be?"

"Isn't it more proper to say 'friend'?"

"Oh, I guess you are right."

I smile. She's a silly girl. Who uses 'ally' instead of 'friend'?

"Then friends we shall be," I smirk. There you have it, relationship established.

Aerith looks at me brimming with excitement. She's almost childish, just not to Yuffie's extent.

So Cloud, what brings you into town if you don't mind me asking?"

"Ah…I'm looking for a job. No luck, yet."

For some odd reason I feel embarrassed to admit it. I guess it's because I feel like a bum or no good leecher.

"Oh, if you're looking for a job, why don't you work with me?"

"…"

"Oh, maybe you don't want to work at a flower shop?"

I shake my head.

"No, it's not that… Are you serious?"

"Yes, I could use some help actually. I've been thinking about expanding the store to get more business by advertising and arranging deliveries."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"Glad you think so. So what do you say?"

"So we'll be allies of flowers, huh?" I joke. I never considered working with her. It might actually be a good change for me as well.

"In situations like this, wouldn't the word 'employees' be more appropriate?" says Aerith in a light mocking tone.

"Yeah, but I like allies better," I answer with the same lightness.

"I agree," she smiles. "So I take it you are accepting my offer?"

"If that's how you want to interpret it."

"Then I shall interpret it as I like, my ally of flowers."

I chuckle. Seriously, can we get any cornier?

"Well then, when should I start?"

"Tomorrow. Come in by 8am, I'll give you the details then."

"Alright."

"Well, now that that's settled. What do you want to do?"

"What?"

"You're free now. Is there anything you want to do?"

Oh right. Aerith sure helped me loads. Again.

"Thanks."

"No problem," again she beams, "so any ideas?"

I haven't really thought about what I'd do with my spare time, but suddenly my stomach queues in.

"Um, lunch?" I say awkward with embarrassment. I swear it is a set up by dear Gaia to humiliate me every chance she gets.

"Sounds good, may I join?"

"You were planning to come along regardless." I feign a frown, looking at her with mock disapproving.

"Hehe, no use trying to hide it, I know a pretty good place to eat if that's okay with you."

"Sure, why not?" I shrug. I can eat anything about now, even a chocobo. Well, maybe not but I am starving.

"Then let's go."

* * *

><p>I walk with Aerith back into town while talking about casual things like weather and what not. At some point our conversations went a little deeper.<p>

"So it's only you and your mom?"

"It's been like that as long as I can remember. She says my father died in a reactor explosion about two years after I was born."

"I see, I'm sorry."

"…I don't get why people say that. It's not like they are at fault. Besides, it not like it bothers me. I don't even remember his face."

"No, I mean I guess I shouldn't have brought it up, but if you're okay then it doesn't really matter…"

I stare ahead feeling kind of bad for putting her on the spot like that.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like you are at fault."

"I didn't think you were blaming me, Cloud." Aerith turns to me slightly speaking in a soft but audible voice.

"It's just that death is a hard subject to touch upon."

"Yeah. Sorry, I sound like a jerk."

"No, you were just being honest."

And that's the thing. When I talk with her, I end up saying horrible things.

"I know you don't mean anything bad by it." She adds.

"I also only have a mother so I understand what you're saying."

Now I feel kind of shitty. What if she has some memories she doesn't want to think about?

"I don't remember my father either. We're in the same boat. Because I can't remember, I also don't feel hurt."

I am somewhat relieved she said that, but at the same time I feel like she is also trying to be strong. Despite her apparent strength I get the feeling that she also holds a great amount of pain.

"You know, this is kind of nice." I look at her with a question on my face, wondering what she will say next.

"We have things we can share in common. It really feels like we are connected," she giggles.

I don't know what to say right now. We just stepped into a semi-touchy subject, one that makes me feel like I'm the worst person in the world for saying the things I said and yet she tells me it's alright.

She tells me to just be honest, but the truth hurts, doesn't it?

"You're too kind," I whisper. I feel like I made a big mistake.

"Why do you say that?" she questions.

She's an idiot. She's a weirdo who says things that don't make sense. She's always smiling and looking at the bright side. She's someone who lives each day, always looking forward to the future. She's the type who tries too hard to make others feel better about themselves. She's the one who will get—

"…hurt."

Her eyes widen in confusion and I realize I might have said that part out loud.

"Hurt? Are you hurt, Cloud?"

I don't say anything. This is bad. I can't pretend I didn't say it. I can't take it back anymore. I can't undo our meeting. I can't not see her from now on. I can't stop being friends.

"Cloud, you're starting to worry me."

I have to concentrate, forget about it. She's looking too much into it.

"I'm okay, just really hungry." I don't lie, but my answer disappoints her. She knows I'm hiding something, what is really on my mind.

Aerith decides to let it go and proceeds to leading me to the mystery place where we plan to have lunch.

I grow silent again which is a bad habit of mine, but this time I'm quite uneasy.

"Cloud, you don't have to tell me what's wrong, but if you want someone to talk to…I'm here."

…That's the problem.

"Thanks."

The more we talk, the more I reveal the dark part of me that drives people away. I'll do the same to you.

"We're here!" she chirps ecstatically, pointing a slight finger ahead, but I pay no heed. My heartbeat starts to increase. I have to tell her…I have to say it…it's not too late yet.

"Aerith," I call. She perks up at the mention of her name and I gulp. It's best I end things now, "I don't think I can work with you."

The shock on her face is written even clearer than the sky…but the pain in her eyes is just as concealed as the sun behind the cover of clouds. I cringe.

"I don't think we can be friends," I add on "this is for the best."

Her mouth hangs slightly agape while her eyes search rapidly for an answer. She doesn't even try to utter a syllable.

"Sorry…"

I'm the one at fault. Hasn't that always how it has been?

I try to smile, thinking it might help relieve some of the tension, yet a crippling in my chest keeps me at a grimace.

The tightening in my chest grips harder at my lung, preventing me from breathing the final words.

…I have to say goodbye.

"Cloud—!" Aerith tries to speak but I force her silent when I adamantly growl her name.

"Aerith." I can't bring myself to look at her right now. I don't want to see the face she makes.

"This is goodb—"

"Holy material!" comes an all too recognizable shout.

Our heads point forward to see Yuffie at the entrance to Barret's inn and pub, Avalanche.

"You guys, you won't believe what I'm seeing!"

Alarms start to go off in my head. Shit, Yuffie shut the hell up!

"Hurry! I'm friggin serious!"

Rushed or most probably angry footsteps thud closer and closer until they arrive at the doorway.

"Yuffie, if you keep doing this I will seriously kill you," says Kadaj behind her.

"Just look!" she shrieks.

"Yuffie, this better be…" starts Yazoo, "import—holy material…"

And now I know it's definitely too late.

"That's what I said," she continues.

I look at Aerith guiltily as she stares at the crowd formed at the entrance.

"A girl?" Loz observes in brief shock. Sephiroth and Vincent stare in silence, but the same thoughts are running around in their heads.

While their gazes are locked on to Aerith, I pray this is some horrible dream gone wrong. It's not a nightmare because I'm glad we met, yet it could disturbingly end like one. What should have ended right here becomes impossible now that my friends have intervened.

It might have been better if we had never met.

I can't prevent it anymore.

From here on out…I'll keep hurting you.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2<strong>

**A/N: So I think I made Yuffie extra annoying, sorry! I really like her and since she's always active I found a way to implement her to the story. I'm sorry if she seems out of character. If so, I will try to tune her down a bit. The same goes for the others. Anyways, I'll be posting their ages below so look out!**

**Barret, Elmyra: 35**

**Sephiroth: 23**

**Vincent: 21**

**Zack, Cissnei: 20**

**Aerith: 19**

**Cloud, Loz: 18**

**Tifa, Yuffie, Yazoo: 17**

**Kadaj: 16**

**More characters will appear later, I'll put their ages then.**


	3. Far Away Feelings

"Here ya go, ain't nothin' else like this in town!"

Barrett sets down a tray food in front Aerith and me.

"Thank you!" she replies instantly. She turns toward me with a questioning gaze.

"You should thank him too, Cloud."

"Huh?" My eyes widen, "oh...right. Thanks Barret."

Barrett grins and unusually ruffles my head with his good hand.

"On the house. I owe ya both for a lotta things. Marlene's been wanting to see you again, Aerith."

"I miss her too. How is she doing?"

"Great! She just started school and she's already made friends. I think she picked up sum o' that charm of yours."

Aerith blushes slightly.

"Not at all, she's a natural."

"There ya go again, so modest. I hope she grows up to be a good girl like you."

"Thanks."

I watch as the converse without me, as if I'm not there...or anyone else for that matter.

My eyes roam over the rest of the room.

Sephiroth and Vincent are in the midst of a chess game, but there pieces haven't moved in the last five minutes.

Yazoo and Kadaj attempt to look preoccupied as they busy themselves with the inn's décor. Yuffie and Loz on the otherhand are down right obvious. With snacks in both their hands, they're enjoying my little drama.

"So, how'dya meet Spikes over here?"

My ears perk up when I hear my nickname.

"He came by my shop the other day and we became friends."

Her smile is wide and overly pleasant. I grimace, thinking about how I just told her to get out of my life. Oddly, none of it seems to have affected her.

"Well, ain't that a coincidence. You two get along now, Spikey gets some really bad mood swings."

I glare at Barrett and he smirks right back.

Aerith just giggles. "He's been really considerate, actually."

I fall off my seat. Did she really just say that? After everything that I just said?

"Now that's somethin'. Well, don't wanna take up all your time. Enjoy your meals. Come visit Marlene again, won't cha."

"I'd love to," Aerith replies happily.

After Barrett leaves, Aerith starts nibbling her tray.

"Cloud you should eat, you said you were hungry, remember?"

"Oh...right." She giggles again.

"Lost in the clouds again, Cloud?"

I blush, recalling our chats.

"Sorry, just some stuff on my mind."

"Well, worry about it after you fill your stomach. We can talk about it later, okay?"

But my stomach is already full of remorse. I don't know how much more I can handle her kindness.

I look at my tray and begin pushing things aside. I'd lost my appetite not too long ago and looking at this platter makes me feel like the mashed potatoes.

"Cloud?" I hear her again and look up.

"What?" I ask. As soon as my mouth opens, a spoonful of roast beef enters my mouth. I nearly choke it down, but thanks to the glass of water, it eases the mouthful down my throat.

"It's good, isn't it?"

I look at her shocked.

"Isn't it?"

"Y-yeah."

Oh god, I think she's angry. She is definitely taking it to heart and she is doing it by taking it out on me, the one who dished out the hurt.

"If you aren't going to eat, I'll feed you myself."

"No- I got it."

I take a spoonful of mashed potatoes and gulp it down. I end up wolfing the rest of my plate in a matter of minutes, afraid she might shove it all down if I stop even once.

"Thanks for the meal." She clasps her hands in a prayer and smiles gently.

"Well, what now?"

She asks, innocently as ever.

I honestly don't know what to do now. I tried to 'break up' with her, but my friends got in the way. Barret knows her and I think he might be trying to push us together.

The others are conspicuously watching over us and I'd be damned if they see any more.

Think Cloud, think! Get yourself out of this, you have to!

Before I can rack my brain for any ideas, Yuffie decides to intervene.

I silently thank her from the bottom of my heart. She has moments when she can be reliable.

"I'm Yuffie Kisaragi, Cloud's friend. I wanted to introduce myself earlier, but I didn't want to butt in. Since Cloud's a chocobo butt anyway, it all works out."

That rascal. I'll give her a good knock later.

"I'm Aerith Gainsborough. I'm glad I can finally meet Cloud's friends."

"So, what's up with you two? Are you like...you know...dating?"

My eyes widen. Hmm, you know what? It might not be a bad idea to just knock her out right now.

"We're just friends," I reply harshly.

"Ohh, you're quick to answer. Aren't you denying it a little too much?" Yuffie teases. I suddenly put her into a head lock.

"Okay, I've had enough of you and it's been barely a day. You're not getting any help from me if you start failing summer school."

The shock on her face is priceless and escapes my hold. She sticks out her tongue and runs off behind Loz.

"Psh, I can just steal the answer sheets."

I raise a brow, knowing she wouldn't really do it even if she had the ability.

"I'll report you."

She rolls her eyes.

"Like you have the guts to sneak in the school."

I smirk.

"Who said anything about reporting you to the school? I was thinking of anonymously leaving a letter for your father."

Her gasp is loud and boisterous, causing everyone to turn their heads, giving them reason to stare at us from the front.

"That's low, extremely low! You're a jerk, Cloud, a foul jerk!"

I feel a migraine coming in and rub my temples.

"You're not fooling anyone Yuffie. We all know that you're the foulest player here."

It's true, when she can't win, she stoops down to pranks and whatnot. She'll play all the way through, but afterward, we expect missing garments to reappear at the town's center plaza for the world to see.

"Shoo, you're giving me another headache."

After making another face, she dashes off towards the guys to voice her complaints. They are unwilling and give her the silent treatment.

I decide to introduce them one by one as quick as I can. I can tell that as curious as they are, they aren't willing to get caught up in whatever this is.

Yuffie on the other hand, makes things less easy.

"So how about we-"

"No!" we all say, not including the two girls.

"I didn't even finish!" screeches Yuffie.

"Doesn't matter, the answer won't change," voices Vincent.

After a few more rounds of arguing, they all settle on going separate ways. Except Yuffie decides to tag along with the brothers...oh you poor souls.

Well, as long as she's no longer my problem, I'll be happy, but I'd be happier if I can resolve this one...

I take a look at Aerith, who seems to be in deep thoughts until she lifts her gaze to mine.

I flinch in surprise.

"Hey Cloud, can you accompany me somewhere?" asks Aerith. "There's a place I use to go to when I want to just sit and think. I hope you don't mind."

I look at her questioningly.

"I'd like to talk to you...just us."

I can feel my insides crawling at the thought of just the two of us alone. It'd be damn awkward.

"Please?" she adds.

Can you really turn her down after she asks nicely and even adds 'please'?

"Yeah, okay." I force out.

I don't look at her, I can't. If I do, I'm sure I'll fall into a river of guilt.

"Thanks, Cloud."

It's weird...she sounds sad all of a sudden. Sure she was a bit melancholic when asking me, but now it's like she's in a tragedy.

We grab the rest of our belongings and depart, with Aerith leading the way.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After half an hour of walking through the city, we enter a run down building. The ceiling is gone and most of the walls are demolished. The interior feels more like an outside park than a nursery school.

I follow Aerith as she sits down on tiny steps, the foothold for what once was a slide.

"When I was little, my mom use to drop me off here everyday on her way to work. I'd sit here and wait for hours until she came back. I didn't play with the other kids nor did I talk to anyone. I just sat and waited."

I secretly steal a glance at her to try and make out her expression. Aerith has her eyes glued to the sky as she speaks, not caring to look at anything else.

"I didn't mind waiting, though. I wasn't lonely and I didn't care to make friends. I just wanted to see her. Mom would always come running and call out my name. I'd take off and run into her arms and tell her I missed her."

She continues to stare off almost as if she were in her own world. I can't help but wonder what she is seeing. A memory? A dream? Or maybe she's just as lost as me...

"I still come here from time to time even though I have no reason to, but I just can't seem to forget this place."

I don't quite understand why she's telling me this, but I do know that it's a sad story. There's a piece still left unsaid, something that overflows with tears and I wait for her to tell me the rest, but she doesn't. She stops right before giving me the twist and it's killing me inside to find out, but I shouldn't force her.

"Sorry, I started telling you things you don't want to hear."

I shake my head.

"No...I'll listen if you need someone."

She smiles, but it's not as pleasant as the one I'm use to.

"Thanks for coming out here with me. Is there anything I can do for you?"

I would like her to finish the story, but that's just asking for her tears so I don't. I can tell that there must be something painful she's keeping locked inside, but it isn't right to pry it out. At least not right now.

I shake my head again and tell her it's alright.

"Well, I guess that's it for me. Do you have any place you'd like to go to?"

She looks at me expectantly and I feel remorseful for letting her down.

I shake my head again. "Sorry, nothing that comes to mind."

"I see."

Her eyes are downcast and her voice hints at disappointment.

"Then...goodbye...I guess," her voice squeaks.

My eyes widen slightly in surprise at how final her words sound. She wanted so badly to frolick around town, I thought to accompany her all the way through, as it would be the least I could do for her before parting ways.

However, I had no place I wished to go and she had only that one.

Everything seems to be ending too soon.

Oh that's right...

I'm the one who said we shouldn't be friends, yet here I am doing these things with her. It's true she did ask, but I should have made it clear, I should have said no. I shouldn't have come.

If I didn't, maybe she wouldn't have relived sad memories.

Why am I always so halfhearted?

"Yeah, bye...Aerith." I take one last look at her and see the pain in her eyes.

I knew it. I hurt just like I thought I would.

She doesn't turn away, she doesn't want to.

It has to be me...I'm the one who wants this, so I'll do what she can't do.

Let go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, I'm back. I'm sorry that this chapter isn't very long. It's all I got for now, but I'll be continuing the story now that I've got an idea how to proceed. Reviews are aprreciated. Questions will get answers. Please don't hate, spread the Clerith love.**


End file.
